What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{13} 169$
Solution: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $13^{y} = 169$ In this case, $13^{2} = 169$, so $\log_{13} 169 = 2$.